Jealous
Jealous '(ジェラス ''Jerasu), also known as '''Jealousy in VIZ's English translation, is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Seven Deadly Sins” and as such, is one of the strongest seven “evil” dôji seated below Vice. Appearance Jealous is shown to be a blue-themed dôji with pink eyes, and with the color of sky blue surrounding his small black pupils. His hair is long, jet black, contrasting against the pale and smooth complexion of his skin. Six small transparent pink visors surround both of his eyes, with three present on each side, creating a symmetrical pattern. His visors, along with his eyes add up to eight, resembling a spider. It is noted that this is different from the other dôji's visors, while most dôji only have one pair of visors, Jealous has three pairs. He also has dark etchings under his eyes, giving him the appearance of someone who has insomnia. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality; featuring both a dark blue waist coat that is opened up in the front and the back, with a small piece of fabric encircling his neck, and a lighter blue hakama, tied with a pink/purple sash. A large piece of white fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with the image of a single large black spider. Outwardly; two large and deep blue gauntlets are on his arms, with ornate white designs and three pink crystals on each one, belie the fact that he isn’t human. Unlike other Karakuri Dôji, these gloves feature only a single sharp extension, in place of the more commonly observed fingers. Jealous' human form gives him an appearance of a sophisticated male secretary, wearing a dark suit with a tie, and a white, long sleeved collared shirt underneath. His dignified, classy attire is accompanied with male dress shoes, and has his hair is all pulled back except for his two usual frontal pieces and his bangs. Robot Crest After preforming the vow with his master; Jealous' Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears upon the bottom of the person's right forearm, taking the form of an ornate inward swirling pattern, reminiscent of a spider's web. Personality As his name suggests, Jealous is the embodiment of envy, having characteristics that define the emotion of jealousy. Due to this, he is almost persistently overwhelmed by feelings of insecurity and anxiety, often resulting in misfortune for whom caused him to feel that way. The influence of these qualities have made him not only incredibly cynical of those he encounters, but also sarcastic, even going as far as jokingly questioning Ultimo's goodness within the majority of his actions. Jealous can be known as a trickster, knowing how to cunningly persuade others. Intelligent and tactical, he's shown to have more common sense than the other evil dôji, especially about fighting Roger Dunstan, and seems to be the only evil dôji that's not afraid of Vice. Jealous also has a noticeable tendency to curse and swear when he's usually angry, particularly he can be noted as the one who swears the most in the club so far with the exception of Vice, with the most common of these words being "Shit...!", Jealous is prone to this even when a situation does not warrant and particularly suit the use of such a word, though it could just be a habit for him to say it. Jealous expressed the desire to kill his master Iruma (which he did twice in the storyline) and wanting to perform The Pledge with Yamato Agari, at first as a reaction to Yamato saying he shouldn't just kill people, and therefore asking Yamato to teach him why killing is wrong. Later, noticing Yamato had an ability to read hearts similar to himself, to which he summarize resulted from Yamato's past life as a bandit, he saw Yamato, "a bandit of hearts", and that his "incompetence" makes appropriate to be his master. Jealous appears to have an interest in learning about good morals, once muttering to himself, "Do not kill. That is part of their law," referring to The Good Dôji Club, which might be the result of what Yamato said about killing people, and stopping Ultimo from killing him. He has amazing adaption skills and due to his Noh he may possess a large range of knowledge and perceived expectations about the people around him. Since he was created with his heart-reading ability, he's rather stoical compared to the other dôji. It has been applied that Jealous has trouble reading the actions of kindness, such as when Yamato saves Iruma's life from Jealous, and Goge taking Hana Koganei and Edile away to protect them. When he can't predict Yamato's actions, he immediately becomes shocked and astonished, always making him frustrated, confused, and embarrassed when Yamato avoids his heart reading. Synopsis Part I The envy dôji was first revealed in a flashback showing the bandits trying to raid Raseimon Gate, where Tomomitsu Iruma lives. When they attempt to, Jealous tells them to stop and declares that he will not let them pass because he is "envious". Everyone is horrified, especially Ultimo. Iruma appears and states that his dôji is Roger Dunstan's newest creation. Jealous attacks, much to Ultimo's bewilderment, why does he exist, he thought that he and Vice were all alone. Jealous belittles Ultimo, telling him that Dunstan has created a lot more dôji and that Ultimo's fighting style is already outdated. Jealous makes his first visible present time appearance in Chapter 5. He raggedly searches Yamato Agari's house for Ultimo, whom his master Iruma wants. It is also here when he kills his master much to Yamato's shock. Telling that he cannot just kill people, Jealous asks Yamato to take the pledge with him so he can know "why". When Ultimo appears, Jealous is broken down and his severe injuries and lack of strength due to the death of Iruma forces him to wander around the city in search for a new master. When he finds Rune Kodaira, Yamato's best friend, he takes the pledge with him successfully. This is unknown to everyone until Rune reveals it openly in school, while Hana Koganei appears from the third floor. Master and page transform into GOD Jealous after the envy dôji entangles the whole class in a spider web. To reduce the damage inflicted, Ultimo transports them to Mt. Fuji, where they have a "lover's fight" until Vice slashes GOD Jealous and Rune in half. When Jealous regained consciousness, he tells Yamato that what is happening is real, and not a dream. Answering Yamato's question, he states that Rune may or may not be able to live because he was slashed in ICON mode. Part II Time is turned back, and Iruma is still alive and in search for Ultimo once again, Jealous appears with his master in the antique shoppe in human form. However, he fails to kill Iruma because Ultimo stops him, breaking off a part of his guantlet. After Ultimo awakens, they engage in a battle before Yamato time-travels in order to learn about Iruma's past. Musashi Murayama, with Sophia interrupts. In the flashback, Jealous was shown initially inside a coffin. Dunstan explains everything to Iruma before Jealous awakens, and they perform the pledge (off-screen). Jealous almost kills Yamato, who storms in the room, if it were not for Milieu and Dunstan who stopped the both of them. It is back in the real world. The fight goes on and Iruma is about to kill Murayama and Yamato, but Jealous stabs him, as he did before. He is shown next in Makoto Sayama's party. Along with Orgullo, he appears and is having a conversation with him about Dunstan and Milieu. Part III In the 21st chapter, it was revealed that he made the pledge with Rune again. His new master lures Yamato inside his house and Jealous entangles Yamato tight with artificial webs when Rune tells him to tie Yamato to the bed. Yamato is able to escape when he holds Rune hostage. Bewildered, Jealous still wonders why his heart reading cannot reach the bandit's thoughts. When The Evil Dôji Branch gathers in front of Dunstan and Milieu, the envy dôji and his master appear in ICON mode. Relationships Tomomitsu Iruma Iruma is an immoral man that was Jealous' master in the 12th century, and his initial master in the 21st century, whom Jealous sometimes called "Iruma-sensei". At first they got along fine, but he was later killed by Jealous, after he became annoyed by Iruma's constant outrages and reliance upon him in both eras. He also disliked the fact that Iruma thought Ultimo was better than Jealous in every way, making him "envious". Rune Kodaira After killing his previous master and in desperate need of another, in order to heal numerous severe injuries inflicted by Ultimo, Jealous went in search of the great source of "envy" within the vicinity. He discovered this in the form of Rune, who was identified to have much "envy swirling in the darkness of his heart" both within his past and future, which served as his motives in becoming Jealous' master. It seems that they are fated to become master and page, as even after Yamato turned back time to the day before the Hundred Machine Funeral, Jealous finds Rune once again in Chapter 18. While he is just using Rune to get closer to Yamato, he is shown to get along well with him more so than he did with Iruma. Jealous also supports Rune's affections towards Yamato, and even tells him that Yamato belongs to Rune, telling him that he should feel no shame towards his feelings for Yamato, despite that he is a boy. Jealous acts more respectful and proper towards him than he did with Iruma, referring to Rune as "Master", rather than calling him by his given name. It could also be because Rune hasn't been Jealous' master very long, since Jealous calls Iruma by "Master" when they first make the pledge, but they're rather polite towards each other. Yamato Agari Their relationship is rather complex because they are on opposite sides, and Jealous is often trying to kill or, at least, threatening to kill him. However, Jealous also wants him as his master, due to the fact that he doesn't understand Yamato's kind heart, resulting in consistently being surprised by his actions as he able avoid his heart reading ability. When Jealous first kills Iruma in Chapter 5, Yamato, horrified, tells Jealous that he can't kill people just because they annoy him, he surprisingly asks Yamato to be his master so that he could teach him why he can't kill people. This offer seems to have carried on, even after Yamato resets time back to the day before the One Hundred Machine Funeral. In Chapter 18, after Jealous once again stabs Iruma, he tells Yamato that he wants him to become his master because of Yamato's extreme "incompetence" and notes that he can read his heart. In Chapter 20, he tells Orgullo that Yamato has something that his "heart reading" can't even read and when Orgullo asked what was it, Jealous said it's something "warm and peaceful" deep inside him. It may be these qualities in Yamato that make Jealous want him to become his master, and it's one of the reasons why Jealous, once again, chooses Rune as his master so that he could get closer to Yamato, but isn't above hurting him. However, it is not certain whether or not Jealous is aware that he might turn "good" if Yamato becomes his master; meaning in regards to his mission as an evil dôji to fight the good dôji might be hindered. Abilities As Jealous is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Being of a later generation of Ultimo and Vice, it appears that at full strength Jealous' flight mechanism can potentially reach even greater speeds. Heart Analysis Jealous' Noh ability allows him to read the true intentions of people's hearts, within the surrounding area, meaning he can predict and react to an opponent's future movements before they can conduct them. He can also manipulate the technique to identify and locate a suitable master. *'Artificial Webbing': Similar to a spider; Jealous is capable of producing a significant amount of 'strands', with a high tensile strength, that he can subsequently constrict at will. Karakuri Henge *'Spider Circle Blade' (Kumo Kirimaru): This transformation involves the conversion and combination of both arms, to produce a curved blade, that is many times larger than himself. *'Ground Spider' (Tsuchi Kumo): Arguably Jealous' most powerful ability without his master; that initiates a full body transformation, changing his form to resemble that of a giant mechanical spider, many times larger than an average human. The true potential of this technique remained unseen for an extended period, as the ability was initially observed in the 12th century during only a relatively short flash-back. However, when demonstrated in greater detail during Chapter 15, it was revealed that this ability in actuality was Iruma's respective ICON transformation that allowed him to fully integrate with Jealous' form through manipulation of the Robot Crest. When in this conjoined configuration, Iruma can not only choose to expose the entirety of his upper torso from Jealous' head section, but also convert his abdominal structure into various powerful thrusters. **'Spiderweb Catalpa Bow String' (Kumoito Azusa no Yumiito): First used in Chapter 15; this technique which is utilized within Jealous' Tsuchi Kumo form, unleashes multiple threads from his abdomen that subsequently wrap around the targeted enemies, immobilizing them completely. As stated by Ultimo, it seems that these threads are capable of constricting by themselves, becoming even tighter in response to a particular victim's struggling. **'Great Spider Slayer' (Daikumo Kirimaru): This particular transformation involves the conversion and combination of two of the spider's forelegs into an elongated and wicked blade, with the sole purpose of its design being to better suit plunging into an unsuspecting or immobilized victim. *'Demon Spider' (Oni Kumo): A full body ICON transformation which simultaneously alters Jealous' form, while integrating Rune into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Jealous. This new state assumes the form of a gigantic humanoid robot, standing at over three stories tall, that is entirely composed of artificial appearing constructs, that are reminiscent of Jealous' previous gloves. His new facial features are composed of a prominent forehead and multiple angular protrusions, with the largest two acting like a brow, with four shapes upon each acting as eyes. An enormous sash hangs from his waist, devoid of any embellishments. Both his upper legs, lower arms and forehead feature large ornate white designs. There are also multiple appearances of a symbol consisting of three tomoe, most notably on either shoulder and center of the torso. **'Electric Octospear' (Happi Endenso): A vicious transformation and attack, conducted while in Demon Spider form, that creates eight long, narrow and sharp limb-like extensions originating from Jealous' back. These appendages rapidly protrude outwards with such velocity, that they violently pierce the intended target, even damaging Ultimo in his God Ultimo form. **'Giant Spider Slayer' (Daikumo Kirimaru): This particular transformation involves the conversion and combination of both arms, to suddenly produce a large and hardened sword. The speed of the extension of this blade, occurs with such ferocity that it is enough to implale the majority of victims with relative ease, while giving little prior indication to the techniques true nature. Quotes *''"SHIT...!"'' *(To Rune and Iruma) "I can see your past and future. And the darkness, the swirling envy in your heart." *''"I envy you. You may not pass this gate."'' *''"Ultimate and perfect cannot co-exist."'' *''"I should kill you...and search at my leisure."'' *''"Agari Yamato...will you become my master...and teach me why?"'' *(To Iruma) "I'm done with you. Your idea of evil is too shallow." *(About Yamato) "I don't know...but it's something warm and peaceful deep within him." *(To Orgullo about Akira)'' "Such dangerous pride..."'' *"Complicated...something I can't see...I don't understand. Humans...are too complex." Trivia * The Japanese word for "Envious" is "Shitto", which is also how the Japanese would say "Shit" if they said it in Engrish, explaining the reason why Jealous always says "Shit" in conversation. *Jealous' appearance and attacks are designed to resemble the features of a spider. In regards to his appearance; the number of extensions surrounding his eyes, when also including his eyes, are equal to the number of eyes of numerous particular species of spiders. His hair and gauntlets resemble spider legs both in their design and number. *Jealous' demon spider form slightly resembles Spirit of Rain from Shaman King. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji Category:Male